A Deadly Secret
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: This takes place right after Richie beat Ash in the Pokemon League. Ash has decided that living life isn't all that is cracked up to be and he decides to do something with it. Pokeshipping.
1. First Attempt!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Takes place right after the episode that Ash is defeated by Richie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Attempt!<strong>

Ash Ketchum was lying down on the bed in the cabin that he and his friends, Brock and Misty, were staying in while Ash was competing in the Indigo League at the Indigo Plateau, but was knocked out by his new friend, Richie, after Charizard refused to battle Richie's Pikachu, Sparky.

"Hey, Ash. Brock, your mother, Professor Oak, and I are going to get some dinner. Do you want to come with us?" asked Misty, coming into the room to let Ash know where they were going.

"No, thanks." replied Ash, not excited about eating, let alone anything since he had gone into a deep depression.

"Ok. Though I'd ask." said Misty, before leaving the room with Pikachu.

Once she and Pikachu were gone for dinner, Ash sat on the edge of the bed as he thought of something.

"_Everyone's eating dinner, including Nurse Joy. Now's the time to get the supplies."_ thought Ash, getting his backpack and heading for the Pokemon Center and going to Nurse Joy's station.

He grabbed her keys and went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed one of everything in half of the supply from behind so no one would notice that he took anything from the cabinet.

He then locked the medicine cabinet back up after putting the medicines that he grabbed into his backpack.

He then went to the alcoholic-drink cabinet, unlocked it, and got a bottle of alcohol that read "Vodka" on the label.

He quickly put the bottle in his backpack and relocked the cabinet up so that is doesn't look like anyone was in there, especially with Ash taking from the back like before.

He placed the keys back on Nurse Joy's station the exact way that they were lying before heading back to the cabin.

_(Back At The Cabin)_

Ash took everything out of his backpack and placed them on the bathroom sink before putting his backpack exactly where it was before.

He went back into the bathroom and shut the door so that no one would see what he was doing with the medicines and the Vodka.

He grabbed the first round of meds and opened the Vodka bottle and got ready to down everything.

"Goodbye, life. Forever." said Ash, before popping the handful of pills into his mouth and washing them down with the Vodka.

He continued doing this until all of the pills were gone and half of the Vodka was done, making Ash go unconscious from all of the pills and Vodka that he had in system.

_(25 Minutes Later)_

Brock, Misty, and Pikachu came back to find Ash in the bathroom and when he wouldn't respond to their calls, they went on ahead into the bathroom and saw a sight that they thought that they would never see ever in their life.

They quickly took Ash to the near-by hospital where they saved him just before he died of a drug overdose.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy New Year and happy two-year anniversary to me! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Love At First Sight!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Last chapter, I meant to say that the Vodka is a brand that I came up with and is smoother than most vodkas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Love At First Sight!<strong>

Ash was slowly waking up in a bed in a white room when he noticed that he was in the hospital.

He knew that his attempted suicide had failed, but he wanted to know by whom until Brock and Misty came in with smiles on their faces and then, he knew that it was them that stopped him.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" asked Brock, sitting down in a chair with Misty in another.

"My stomach is sore." replied Ash, not letting them see that he wanted to die instead of being alive.

"That's understandable. They had to pump your stomach so that they could get all of the drugs out." said Brock, causing Ash's eyes to go wide and his head to pop up from the pillow that it was lying on.

"_They pumped my stomach? I thought that they made me throw up, not pump my stomach!"_ thought Ash, mad that they would do that to prevent him from dying.

"How could you two stop me from my suicide attempt?" asked Ash, looking at Brock and Misty with venom dripping from every word.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock, looking at Ash with amazement in his eyes along with Misty.

"I wanted to die. I've lost the will to carry on." replied Ash, lying his head back on the pillow before turning it away from Brock and Misty.

Brock didn't know what to say so he got up and went out of the room to clear his head from what he just heard from his friend.

Misty just sat there, trying to find the voice to talk to Ash, to convince him that life's worth living and not giving up on life.

"_How could Ash want to die? He has so much courage to become stronger, but he's just throwing it away now. How can I show him that life's worth living? I know!"_ thought Misty, starting to get up from the chair.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on it with her body facing Ash.

"Ash, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Misty while gently shaking his shoulder.

"What do you want, Misty?" asked Ash, not looking at her and his voice barely audible for her to hear.

"Can you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?" asked Misty, getting ready to put her left hand on Ash's right cheek and bring his head over herself until Ash turned it towards her by himself.

As soon as he did that, he saw the most beautiful and heart-wrenching face in his entire life.

There was Misty, he saw, sadness in her eyes and features as he knew that she didn't want him to die just yet.

The heart monitor stared to speed up with the beeping noise as Ash's heart started to pound from seeing Misty and how beautiful she is.

Brock walked into the room when he heard the heart monitor go off until he saw Misty sitting next to Ash on his bed with Ash having a giant blush on his face as his heart pounded from the love that he felt for her.

Brock just smiled and watched how the scene would play out from there in the doorway.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Misty, making sure that Ash was ok.

"Yeah. This stupid thing's on the fritz, I guess." replied Ash, looking at the heart monitor and cursing at it for exposing his secret love of Misty.

Misty soon leaned towards Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad that it's not you. Can't wait to have you out of this place." said Misty, looking into Ash's eyes with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Me too. Misty, would you like to go on a date with me when I get out of here?" asked Ash, looking at Misty before looking away with a giant blush on his face.

"Ash, yes. I will go out on a date with you." replied Misty with a big smile on her face now.

Brock soon walked into the room as soon as he finished hearing that response.

"Brock, guess what?" asked Ash, excitement replacing the dullness in his eyes.

"Tell me." replied Brock, wanting to hear what the news was.

"I'm going on a date with Misty when I get out of here!" said Ash, not able to contain the excitement in his voice.

"That's great, Ash. I'm happy for you and Misty." said Brock with a smile on his face as well.

"_Maybe Ash is slowly getting better."_ thought Brock, watching as Ash gave a smile about how happy he was.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Ash was released from the hospital with no pain in his stomach from the pumping the day before.

He was happy to learn that he could eat again since it took about 12 hours before his body was recovered from his stomach being pumped.

Ash had asked Misty if she would mind that they went on their date that night since he was feeling much better and she agreed.

When Ash heard her response, he jumped once with joy as he was happy to start to get his life back to normal somewhat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I actually proofread this one since I felt that I needed to give you guys the utmost best that I can produce. I'm also getting ready for an exam on Thursday (I hate taking only one exam -_-'<strong>**) and then, four-day weekend! Woo hoo! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. First Kiss!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Kiss!<strong>

Ash was busy making sure that he looked and smelled alright for his date with Misty.

He was certainly impressing Brock when Ash asked Brock what he thinks that he should wear, which made Brock look at him a little strange before telling him that what he was already wearing was good enough for a first date.

Ash finally listened to him before heading out into the family room of the cabin to wait for Misty to show up for the date.

_(With Misty)_

Misty had taken a shower and was putting on some perfume when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" said Misty, putting the perfume bottle down and walking over to the door.

It was Brock at the door and he was telling her that Ash was waiting for her in the family room and he was actually worried about not impressing her.

She told him that she would be out in a minute to meet up with him and as she shut the door, she had a smile on her face.

"_That's just like Ash. To be worried about not impressing me when he already has with his personality."_ thought Misty, getting her stuff before heading out the door to meet up with Ash.

She found him in the family room pacing back and forth as his nerves had gotten the best of him and she quickly stopped him so that he wouldn't get dizzy.

They quickly walked out of the cabin and headed for the restaurant that they were going to with Brock watching them leave, a wide smile on his face.

_(At The Restaurant)_

It was a small restaurant that was affordable, but with good food and the place looked like a very expensive restaurant on the inside.

A waiter took them to a table set for two with two candles on it plus a rose in a vase in the middle of the table.

They sat down and started to talk about things, but neither of them talked about his suicide attempt since they knew that it would just ruin the date.

They ordered their dinner and in about five minutes, the food came.

Misty had a grilled chicken salad and Ash had a medium-sized steak that was well done.

As they ate in silence, Ash was thinking about a lot of things, but one thing was very prominent in his mind.

"_When should I tell her? I guess I should tell her tonight. I just hope that she won't hate me when I tell her."_ thought Ash, finishing his steak as Misty finished her salad.

Both of them ordered a dessert and not too long after they received it, they were finished with their desserts since they were two small mousses.

Ash paid for the dinner, which surprised Misty since she had brought money to pay for dinner.

They soon headed back to the cabin since it was starting to get late out.

_(Back At The Cabin)_

Ash had walked Misty back to the bedroom and he was getting ready to leave to go back to the family room for a while until Misty invited him into the bedroom.

"Ash, there's something on your mind. Do you want to tell me?" asked Misty, concern in her voice as she spoke.

"I do, Misty." replied Ash as they sat on her bed together, not saying anything afterward.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Misty, prompting him on.

"Misty, there's been something about you that makes my heart pound so hard that it feels like it's going to burst from my chest. You make me smile, laugh, and work hard at many things. When I tell you this, you can hate me and walk out of this room because I don't know if you agree to this. Misty, I love you." said Ash, looking into Misty's eyes as he said that.

He soon got up and was getting ready to open the door to leave when Misty caught his left arm by the wrist.

He turned around and his lips soon met with Misty's.

They both closed their eyes as they enjoyed the taste of each other's lips until they broke away for air.

"Ash, I love you too. I always have and always will." said Misty, smiling.

Ash was smiling too and before long, they kissed one more time before they went to bed.

_(With Brock)_

He had heard everything that Ash and Misty had said from outside of the door and he smiled when he heard their confessions for each other.

He soon went in and saw that they had gone to bed so he did the same since he knew that Ash was getting much better since he and Misty had gotten together as a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I was surprised that no one reviewed the second chapter before I posted this. Why? I like reviews, but I don't get to respond to them until I have time from school. School is my priority as I'm getting ready for college next year. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Second Time Could Do It!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Second Time Could Do It!<strong>

Ash was sitting in the bedroom alone while Brock, Pikachu, and Misty were out shopping.

He was thinking about something that made him wonder if what he's doing right now is the right thing.

"_Am I really doing the right thing? I know falling in love with Misty was a good thing, but Brock keeps looking at me like I'm getting better, but on the inside, I'm not. I'm still depressed as ever. How long did they say that they would be gone? I think I remember that they were going to be gone for an hour or two. Since they just left not that long ago, I have time to get things done especially since it is lunchtime."_ thought Ash, getting up from the bed that he was sitting on and grabbing his backpack.

He put his backpack on before leaving the cabin for the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Ash was amazed that Nurse Joy was gone on her lunch break when he arrived.

He thought that she would still be there for another ten or fifteen minutes to see if there were any more injured pokemon coming in from competition.

He then noticed that her keys were lying on her desk again and he casually grabbed them and walked to where all of the medicine was in the back of the Pokemon Center and opened the medicine cabinet.

He took his backpack off and opened it wide as he was preparing to put everything that he needed in there.

He grabbed one of everything this time and placed it neatly in his backpack this time so that he would have enough room for the last thing that he needed.

Once he got everything, he locked up the cabinet and went to the alcoholic-drink cabinet, unlocked it, and opened it.

He grabbed another full bottle of Vodka since Brock and Misty dumped out the remainder of the Vodka that he didn't drink.

He placed it in the spot that was left open for it in his backpack before closing the cabinet up and locked it back up.

He closed his backpack and went out to the front to find Nurse Joy still gone and he placed the keys ever so precise so that they would be in the same place as before.

He left for the cabin as fast as he could so that he could do it without anyone stopping him from doing it.

_(Back At The Cabin)_

Ash took his backpack into the bathroom and emptied everything out of his backpack and then, put it back out where it was before.

He closed the door and looked at the bigger feast that he was able to get this time since he was ready to leave the world.

He grabbed a bigger handful of pills and opened the bottle of Vodka and downed the first handful of pills with the Vodka.

He continued this until all of the pills were eaten and he finished off the entire bottle of Vodka.

Just before he fell unconscious, he whispered out something.

"I hope this works this time. Goodbye, world." whispered Ash before passing out.

_(5 Minutes Later-With Brock, Misty, and Pikachu)_

They were laughing from a joke that Brock had told when they entered the door.

Brock and Misty didn't smell anything out of the normal, but Pikachu did and it ran into the bedroom with blazing speed.

Brock and Misty followed it into the bedroom and it pointed towards the bathroom door, indicating that something smelled bad in there.

They opened the bathroom door and gasped as they found their friend.

Lying on the bathroom floor with packages of pills scattered around him and a bottle of Vodka were lying next to his right hand was Ash.

Brock quickly checked the raven-haired boy for any signs of life and he barely was breathing and barely had a heartbeat.

Misty just watched with her hands over her mouth as she couldn't believe that he would do that to her again.

Brock picked Ash up and carried him bridal-style to the hospital again, where they had to pump his stomach again to get everything out of it.

After they got done, the doctor said that Ash was almost gone from the amount of pills and alcohol that he had consumed.

Brock was busy reassuring Misty that everything was ok now and that Ash will be fine.

"_I can't believe that he did it again! How can he do this to me?"_ thought Misty while Brock was comforting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Wonder what Misty's gonna say to Ash?<strong> **I'm dedicating this chapter to beastmode953 for giving me 100 reviews on The Curse Of The Were Pokemon and Xerxes Glace Hydro for everything that she's done cause she's an awesome person! Check out her fics! They're awesome! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Don't Do That To Me!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Don't Do That To Me!<strong>

Ash was slowly waking up from his long sleep and thought that he was in heaven because of the white color, but he quickly dismissed it when he saw that he was in another white room.

"_Please tell me that this is a dream."_ thought Ash, looking around the room until Brock and Misty came through the door.

"Thank God that you're alive!" said Misty, running over to the bed and hugging Ash carefully as not to hurt him.

"We thought that we lost you this time, Ash." said Brock with smile on his face, but that quickly disappeared when he noticed that Ash wasn't happy.

"Ash, are you ok? You don't look happy about something." asked Misty, stopping her hug when she noticed how silent the room had gotten and looked at Ash.

"I'm not ok. I don't want to be here anymore!" replied Ash, looking down at the sheets before looking up at Brock and Misty while clutching his stomach.

"Ash, you don't mean tha-" said Misty, but was interrupted by Ash.

"I do mean it! Just because Misty and I are a couple doesn't mean that my depression is gone! It doesn't just go away when I fall in love! It's still there!" said Ash, telling them what's been going on in his mind.

When he got done saying that, he covered his eyes as he started to cry.

"How about we wait outside until he gets done crying?" asked Brock, whispering to her.

"You can go on. I'll stay and reason with Ash." replied Misty, whispering back to him.

"Ok. Good luck." whispered Brock before he left the two alone.

Misty went over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Ash.

She gently pulled him into a hug and let him cry everything out as she wanted him to know that someone was there for him.

When he got done crying, she placed him back on the bed gently.

"Ash, I have to ask. What goes through your mind when you attempt suicide?" asked Misty, looking at him with sad look on her face.

"Misty, I feel that everything that I have worked hard for has gone down the drain and no one really cares about me. The battle proved it since Charizard will probably never listen to me and I will be forever known as the kid who can't control his pokemon and loses every League because of it. There are so many more reasons that make me want to attempt suicide, but I can't name all of them." replied Ash, looking at Misty with a hand on his aching stomach.

Misty just looked at him like he was crazy and she even suspected that he was losing his sanity.

"Ash, those are all stupid reasons to even attempt suicide. There was never any good reason to even attempt suicide." said Misty, starting to reason with Ash.

"Maybe, but I just felt that my life is empty." said Ash, looking down at the sheets now.

"Ash, my life would be empty without you alive. Don't do that to me! I don't want to see you dead. You're better alive than dead." said Misty, trying to knock some sense into him.

This caused Ash to be quiet for a few seconds before he responded.

"I guess you're right, Misty. I'll give life one more chance." said Ash, coming to realize that she wasn't gonna let him go with stopping him from attempting suicide.

"That's great news, Ash!" said Misty, giving him a hug before walking out the door to bring Brock back inside.

_(With Brock)_

He was pacing outside as he was wondering how everything was going in there until Misty came out.

"So how did everything go?" asked Brock curiously.

"I've convinced him that living is more fun than dying and he will live his life instead of giving up on it." replied Misty excitedly.

"That's great, Misty. Maybe now he'll stop attempting suicide." said Brock before walking back into the room with Misty.

_(Back In Ash's Room)_

They talked about little things here and there until Ash asked something.

"Did they pumped my stomach again?" asked Ash curiously as his stomach started to hurt even worse than before.

"Yeah, but they took a little while longer to pump your stomach because of everything that you had eaten. Does it hurt?" asked Brock, worried about his friend.

"Yeah. Every time I talk or even breathe it hurts." replied Ash, closing his eyes and wincing while he spoke.

Misty and Brock looked at each other as they saw their friend suffer from what he did to himself.

Brock walked out of the room and to the Nurse's Station to tell them that his friend needed some kind of medication for his stomach after it was pumped.

A nurse followed him back to the room and injected the IV with a little bit of morphine to relieve the pain and then, she left.

"Thanks, guys." said Ash, starting to feel the pain in his stomach go away.

"You're welcome." said Brock and Misty in unison as they were relieved that their friend was feeling better than he was a few minutes ago.

"Misty, would you like to go out on another date with me tomorrow night?" asked Ash curiously with a small smile on his face.

"Sure, Ash. I'd love to." replied Misty with a smile on her face.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Ash was released from the hospital, but he wasn't able to walk normally since his stomach was starting to pay him back for attempting suicide.

"_I know that my stomach won't last another time of pumping it since it might have to be replaced. If I plan on attempting suicide again, I need to make sure that I will die and not live. Why am I thinking this? I should be worried about my date with Misty tomorrow."_ thought Ash as they arrived back at the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I promise next chapter will be as interesting as this chapter, maybe even more! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Second Date!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Second Date!<strong>

The night of Ash and Misty's second date was upon them and Ash was still a little nervous about it.

He was constantly thinking about if she was going to ask him about how he was able to get the medications and alcohol for attempting suicide.

He knew that she wouldn't ask him that, but he wasn't completely sure about her asking him just as a side conversation.

Since Brock was in the same room as him, he didn't show that he was nervous and just played it cool.

_(With Misty)_

She was putting on the finishing touches for her date as she thought about something.

She was thinking about how awkward it would be if there wasn't any talking because neither one of them knew what to talk about.

She knew better than to talk about his suicide attempts, but she quickly came up with a plan on what to talk about before getting up from her bed and heading to the family room to meet up with Ash.

As soon as they met up on the family room, they headed for the restaurant.

_(At The Restaurant)_

They had entered the restaurant, which was a different restaurant from before and had a diner feel to it, and sat down in a booth.

They talked for a little while before the waitress came to take their orders.

Ash ordered a cheeseburger with fries and Misty ordered a Caesar salad with ranch dressing.

They were talking about all of the adventures that had happened before and laughing at all of the funny moments until their food came.

They didn't talk while they were eating, but they were making sure that they had an adventure to talk about after they got done.

When they got done eating, they ordered their dessert, chocolate ice cream for Ash and vanilla ice cream for Misty.

They were talking about one of their recent adventures and laughed hard about what happened to Ash with food all over his head.

Soon, their ice cream came and they quickly ate it, but Ash got a brain freeze from eating so fast, which made Misty, and even himself, laugh.

They soon paid for their dinner and dessert and headed back to the cabin, holding hands.

_(Back At The Cabin)_

They had just arrived at the cabin and went into the shared bedroom by themselves, leaving Brock in the family room with Pikachu and Togepi.

Ash sat Misty down on his bed beside him.

They stared into each other's eyes before kissing each other on the lips.

When they came out of the kiss for air, Misty came right back in for a kiss from his lips.

Before long, he was lying on his back on his bed with her on top of him, but they were still clothed.

They kissed passionately until they ran out of air and separated to catch their breaths.

They were looking into each other's eyes as she sat down on his stomach, which made him wince a little, but quickly dismissed it.

They kissed one more time with her hands resting on his chest and his hands were caressing her face gently.

They broke apart again and soon she got off him so that it didn't look like she wanted anything from him.

He tried to get up, but found it hard to get up from the pain that he was in so he laid back down until the pain would subside a bit.

Once the pain subsided, he tried to get up again, but he couldn't and he didn't know why.

She saw this and helped him up from his position into the sitting position, which he was grateful for getting up off his back.

Both of them quickly changed into their pajamas with Ash going into the bathroom and coming out not even five minutes later.

They both went to bed soon after getting changed since they were both tired after the long day that they had.

_(With Brock)_

He had heard something from in the bedroom, but he didn't want to bother Ash and Misty when they were reconnecting after yesterday's finding of Ash on the bathroom floor.

He was happy for Ash that Misty was willing to go out for another date with him.

He was also sad that Ash was starting to throw away his life because of something so simple as a loss in his first League.

He let them be for a little while before he went into the bedroom to get changed into his pajamas and then, go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Next chapter is going to be intense major time so I hope you can hold onto your pants for the next chapter because they will be blown away! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Ation first-Think later!**


	7. Third Time's The Charm!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Third Time's The Charm!<strong>

Brock and Misty had finally convinced themselves that Ash was back to normal and wouldn't try suicide again after seeing him smiling and laughing from jokes that both of them made.

They were so happy and blinded by Ash's acting that they never knew how his depression had worsen into the most dangerous area ever.

As he sat with his friends, he was planning in his head of what he was going to do to stop the depression from getting worse with the only sensible thing in his mind: suicide again.

He knew that he had to die this time because of so many things that were going wrong with his body, such as his stomach.

He listened to the adventure that Brock was telling and laughed with them at the funny parts, but he was trying to figure out what to do to make them leave the house for a couple of hours so that he could get what he needed and finally get everything done before they came back and try to stop him like before.

"Hey, guys, do we need any supplies or anything before we head home tomorrow?" asked Ash curiously, putting his plan into action.

"I think that we do need a few supplies. Maybe we should go ahead and get them so that we don't have to worry about it tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" asked Brock, thinking about stuff that they would need for the trip to Pallet before asking Ash if he wanted to go with them.

"No, but thanks anyway. I have a few things to do and pack before we head home." replied Ash, smoothly, not letting them know what he was really planning to do.

"Ok. We'll be gone a few hours since the best supply store is on the other side of the Plateau." said Misty, thinking about the long walk over to the store.

"Alright. Bye." said Ash, getting up and kissing Misty for his last time.

The two of them said their goodbyes to Ash before leaving to go to the supply store with Pikachu.

_(With Ash)_

He made sure that they had a pretty good enough start from the cabin before he grabbed his backpack and left the cabin for the Pokemon Center.

Once he arrived, he noticed that Nurse Joy had just gone on break when he walked in.

He then grabbed the keys and headed for the medicine room.

He casually walked into the medicine room on the other side of the Pokemon Center.

He walked over to the alcoholic drink cabinet first, unlocked it, and got out two bottles of Vodka and stuck them in his backpack.

He locked up the alcoholic drink cabinet before moving onto the next cabinet in his sights.

He unlocked the medicine cabinet, opened it, and got out two of every kind of medicine, making his backpack bulge a little from the overflow of its content.

He locked the medicine cabinet back up before walking out of the room and head back to the front desk, placing the keys ever so precisely on the desk.

He walked out of the Pokemon Center before running back to the cabin to complete his mission before the others came back.

_(Back At The Cabin)_

He took his backpack into the bathroom and placed everything on the floor and the sink of the bathroom.

He put his backpack back where it was before and went into the bathroom.

He looked at his feast as he licked his lips and gently rubbed his stomach as it was growling out in hunger and feeling some pain from before.

He sat down on the floor of the bathroom and started to work on his feast.

In an hour, he had consumed half of the pills and the first bottle of Vodka and he could feel his stomach start to be angry at him for doing this, but it soon was numbed down because of the drugs kicking in.

By the end of his second hour, he had finished his feast and placed both empty bottles of Vodka on the bathroom sink before he passed out from the intensity of the drugs in his system.

_(Back With Brock, Misty, And Pikachu)_

They had just gotten home a half hour later when they noticed that things were very quiet inside the cabin.

They looked around for their friend, but found him nowhere.

They thought about where he would be and that's when they looked at each other with realization in their eyes as they knew exactly where he was.

They rushed to the bathroom, opened the door, and gasped as they saw they friend lying on the floor of the bathroom again.

Brock kneeled beside Ash to check his pulse and noticed that he barely had one along with barely breathing.

As both of them started to tear up at the sight of their friend, he started to open his eyes.

"Sorry…" murmured Ash, taking a staggered breath.

Brock and Misty looked at him with their tears falling down their faces.

"Wh-what, Ash?" asked Misty, falling to her knees on the other side of her friend.

"I'm…sorry. I…couldn't stand…to live the…way I was…before. Take…good care of…my pokemon, Brock. Misty,…I'll always…love you. Goodbye." said Ash, staggering to catch his breath before his heart gave out and his breathing stopped after saying that last sentence.

Brock and Misty started to cry as they watched their friend turn ashen from dying.

Misty soon grabbed Ash's cold, dead corpse and hugged it as she cried and Brock tried to comfort her, but failed as a new wave of tears overcame both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Poor Ash. He shouldn't have done that to them. Next chapter will be interesting and sad along with being posted on Valentine's Day. What a day to finish this fic and start another. Oh well. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. The Funeral!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Funeral!<strong>

Everyone was saddened by the news of Ash's death, including Gary Oak.

Ash's mother couldn't believe that her son had committed suicide because of losing in the League.

Everyone had taken Ash's sudden death hard, but none as harder as Misty because she loved him and she knew that he loved her back.

As soon as Ash's body was brought back to Pallet, his mother wanted to see what her son looked like before they sent him to the funeral home.

He was as peaceful as Brock and Misty had told her with a slight smile on his face.

_(A Week Later)_

Everyone had arrived for Ash's funeral and I mean everyone.

Everyone that Ash had met on his short journey had come to see their friend before they buried him.

The funeral was long and sweet because everyone had something great to tell about Ash.

There were only a handful of people left to talk, which were Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, Gary, and Richie.

"Ash was a great friend. I'm happy to have met him and battled him. I know that I never saw him after the battle so I didn't know that he was trying to die. I never thought that he would honestly do it since he was happy with his life. Goodbye, Ash." said Richie, giving an emotional speech about his friend before Gary said what he wanted to say.

Once Gary was done, Professor Oak stood and talked about how Ash was when he came to get his Pikachu.

Then, Mrs. Ketchum talked about all of the good memories of her son and how she couldn't believe that any of this was happening now.

Brock got the courage to say a little something, but he still had the image of Ash's body when they found him this last time.

Misty even said a few words about her boyfriend.

"Ash was a really great guy. He knew how to take care of everyone and how to help with their problems. Before he died, he confessed his love to me. I could tell that he was afraid that I was going to hate him or even leave him. I didn't. I just loved him back. We became a couple for only a few days before this happened. He was such a sweet guy and I wish that he could see that for himself. Goodbye, my sweet Ash. Rest in peace." said Misty before breaking down into tears again.

She then gently laid a white rose on his casket before going back to be with her friends.

When the funeral service was done, they took him to the cemetery, where they buried him in the Pallet Town Cemetery.

When they were done having a little prayer service, everyone went back to the Ketchum household for the reception.

While everyone was enjoying themselves, as much as they could, something was happening at the cemetery.

_(Back At The Cemetery)_

There was something happening to Ash's grave.

Something came out from his grave and they slowly walked off the grave.

They looked at the grave and they gasped as they couldn't believe what they read on the gravestone.

"I'm actually dead? I actually did it?" said Ash, out loud as he read his gravestone.

He collapsed to his knees with his hands holding his head.

"Why did I have to do that? Why didn't I think about how everyone would react to me dying? I'm so stupid!" yelled Ash, pounding his fists into the freshly dug dirt.

_(With Misty)_

She slowly snuck out of the house to go back to the cemetery to just be at Ash's grave a little while longer.

She went over to find someone yelling near Ash's grave.

She hid behind a tree to see who was at Ash's grave until she saw a ghostly figure that she knows all too well.

She heard him yell that last thing out and she just smiled as she thought about how much he regretted dying.

"Ash, I wish that you didn't do that because everyone will miss you. I will miss you the most. I will see you when I die, Ash." said Misty, whispering to herself as she started to walk away from the cemetery.

She then turned around, blew him a kiss, and then went back to the party to help with it.

She thought back to what Ash was like when he died and secretly smiled as she knew how much he regretted everything.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! This is the final chapter of this fic! Wow. And on Valentine's Day too. Check out my newest tory when you get a chance. The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
